MFWC Spring Stampede 2018 (Joel3736Show)
MFWC Spring Stampede 2018 was the first official show to for the upstart small-market wrestling promotion, MFWC Wrestling. It was held in front of 8,581 fans at the BMO Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin in the United States. At the show, the first ever MFWC Wrestling Champion, MFWC Classic Heavyweight Wrestling Champion, MFWC Women's Wrestling Champion, and MFWC World's Tag Team Wrestling Champions were all crowned in one night. Card 1. Tag Team Title Semi-Final- Tropicana Boys def. Purple Haze 2. MFWC Classic Heavyweight Championship 8-Man Battle Royal (The Navajo Warrior outlasts the Big Dog, Aiden Strong, Elijah Carter, Hercules, Chris Cross, Maximus, and Captain Jack to win the MFWC Classic Heavyweight Championship) by last eliminating the Big Dog (1st Champion!) 3. Tag Team Title Semi-Final- La Masacre/Chase Awesome def. The Industry 4. MFWC Tag Team Title Match- La Masacre/Chase Awesome def. Tropicana Boys (1st Champions!) 5. 9 women tournament (Elena Hart received a bye to the finals due to winning a series of coin tosses) (1st Round) Alexia Paul def. Selena Silva (due to outiside music playing/distraction, by unknown person), Chelsea def. Amber Finch by DQ, Monica Gomez def. Jamie, and Megan Dixon def. Dizzy Hopkins (2nd Round) Alexia Paul def. Chelsea and Monica Gomez def. Megan Dixon (After match, Monica was assaulted by a large, unknown woman, believed to be WWE Superstar Nia Jax) (3rd Round) Monica Gomez def. Alexia Paul (Championship Round) "The Natural" Elena Hart def. Monica Gomez with a 2nd sharpshooter submission to win the MFWC Women's Championship (1st Champion!) 6. MFWC Wrestling Championship Tournament (1st Round) Rex Corona def. Brayden Clarke, Adrian Leon def. Mr. Amazing, The Charger def. Kyle Glenn, Gavin Wolf def. KC Starr (2nd Round) Rex Corona def. Adrian Leon and Gavin Wolf def. The Charger (Championship Round) Rex Corona def. Gavin Wolf Kayfabe Commentaries *This card in actuality hasn't been played yet as of the day that I made it, since I still have to complete a few CAWs, since I started from scratch with my dissatisfaction with how my original CAWs were looking. But the plan has not changed, these results are staying as planned. *Elena Hart actually was given the bye because I am actually playing this entire card in exhibition mode, so as to not disrupt my intial start for my universe mode and I forgot I had Elena Hart win my women's championship in exhibition mode when I set the tournament up and kind of just went with it to add her since I didn't want to take any of the other 8 CAWs out and my plan all along has been to have Elena be my first Women's Champion. *I don't currently have enough tag teams for a full 8 team tournament so I stuck with a 4 team tournament in exhibition mode, the bulk of my teams (for both the men's division and later the women's division) are coming in 2k19 and 2k20 so stay tuned for that. *I decided to change the original plan of having the IC Heavyweight Championship that I had used in 2k17 and started to use in 2k18, instead going with the Classic Heavyweight Championship (an original championship I made and will be posting in due time). *I already have next year's Spring Stampede logo all planned out and almost wanted to do it for this one but the logo would give away where the location is and with this being for the time being a small local promotion in the United States, doing the first show in another location would have made no sense. But stay tuned for next March when I unveil the logo and location for MFWC Wrestling Spring Stampede 2019! *Selena Silva vs. Alexia Paul, the plan was to have Silva go over and she had just nailed her 2nd signature and was setting up for her 2nd finisher of the match to win it when some music played (not sure whose since I had my TV on mute on purpose lol but plan on using this as part of a storyline possible feud with champion Elena Hart). *The Nia Jax attack on Monica Gomez was not planned (this was of course done in exhibition mode) but it kind of worked because the damage carried over to each round so it added to the realism of Monica Gomez having been weakened leading up to her final match with Elena Hart. This is something I plan on building on at the start of Universe Mode. Just need to find a way to write Monica off the first 2 months, so I can have Elena Hart start a feud with Selena Silva first and then come back to Monica. *This was the first show (all done in exhibition, the rest will be done in Universe aside from certain cutscenes and tournaments). And the plan is to continue from this point in Universe mode and catch up to the real time calendar date. Category:Shows